Le choix du coeur
by nanavampirette
Summary: Parce qu'un dears nest pas un esclave, il se doit d'avoir le choix. Takeya/Khii


Un choix par son coeur

Disclaimerm: rien ne m'appartient (bouuuuh...), enfin, à par l'histoire.

Note: C'est la premiere fic que je met en ligne alors j'espere que ça vous plairas. Elle m'à été inspiré par le tome six lorsque Khii demande 0 Takeya de lui donner un ordre et tous mes amis sont d'accords avec moi, il est impossible de ne pas voir du yaoi la dedans.

* * *

-Alors C'est d'accors? On y vas aprés-demain?

-Khii!

Le dears blond se retournat à l'entente de son nom et se retrouva face à son « frere » d'adoption. Takeya, comme le reste de la bande, fut soufflé par la violence donc celui-ci faisait preuve envers l'adorrable extraterrestre et quand les deux furent parties il ne put bouger et resta sur place, la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'à ce que Ren vienne le chercher. La journée de cours lui parut plus courte encore que d'habitude et quand ils furent rentrés chez eux, Ren ne put que s'inquieter du mutisme de son maitre. Toute à coup, une idée apparut dans la tete de la blonde. Peut etre son maitre etait il « frustré » comme disait les humains, peut etre pourrait elle enfin accomplir son devoir de dears dans ses conditions.

-Maitre Takeya?

-Oui?

-Si...

Ren s'approchat de l'humain en ouvrant, petit à petit son chemisier.

-Si le maitre à besoin, il peut utiliser Ren.

Takeya, comme toujours lorsque « sa » dears se comportait de cette façonne sut quoi répondre, sans savoir que par celail la confortait dans son idéee. Bloqué il se retrouva chevaucher par une blonde en furie qui commenca à le carresser au travers de sa veste d'uniforme qu'il avait gardé. Alors que Takeya commençait à se laisser aller derrire ses paupieres closes apparue en flash l'image d'un Khii nus, allongué sensuelementsur un lit. Au gemissement que poussat Ren, Takeya comprit que son corp, l'avait trahis. Troublé il repoussat violament Ren qui ne comprit pas grand chose (nda: en même temps, cette cruche comprend jamais rien) et se precipitat dans sa chambre. La il tentat de s'endormir mais dées que ses yeux se fermait l'image de Khii allangui dans ses draps de soie revenait le hanter. Il sentit clairement cette fois son sexe se dressee, haletant, il fit glissersa main le long de son torse . Arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon il dégraphat celle-ci rapidementafin d'atteindre le tissus plus qu'étire de son boxerqu'il commenca à malaxer. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique lorsqu'il abaissat enfin la derniere barriere de tissus etposat sa main sur son sexe errigé. Rapidement il adopta un rythme soutenu sur son membre, faisant derraper de temps en temps, son pouce sur le glands violacé. L ajouissance vint vite et il ne put s'empecher de gémir le nom de son fantasme. Teantant de reprendre son souffle, Takeya ne sentit pas le sommeil le gagner et s'endormit dans cet etat. Ren, lorsqu'elle vint le reveiller, fut peiné de le voir ainsi, etait elle une si mauvaise dears que son maitre ne la solicitait pas, la repoussant même lorsqu'elle prenait des initiatives.

-Maitre Takeya, maitre Takeya.

-Mmhhh...

-Il est temps de vous lever, vous aller etre en retard en cours.

-Oui, j'arrive!

Takeya, malgré la honte de s'etre fait prendre dans une telle situation ne pus que se preparer a aller en cours. En priant pour que Khii n'est pas l'idée de venir, ne sachant pas comment il reagirait dans le cas écheant.

La journée se passat tranquilement, sans que le dears blond ne se montre. Pourtant, lesoir même le self-control de Takeya fut grandement épprouvé quand, de retour de la superette il tombat sur Khii. Celui-ci, visiblement perdu etait couvert de traces de coups qui, en lui donnant un air encore plus fragile mis à mal la resolution de Takeya de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Devant la faiblesse de Khii face à son "frére" Takeya ne put que laisser éclater son indignation.

-Il doit bien il y avoir une façon de faire en sorte que tu n'obeisse plus à ses ordres!

-Bien sur mais...

-Mais rien du tout! Tu doit te detacher de cet homme!

_C'est assez éffronté.

-L'important c'est de ne plus le laisser te faire du mal!

-Dans ce cas...

Khii, doucement, s'approcha et murmurat:

-Pardonner mon impudence.

Avant de poser ses levres sur celles de Takeya. A ce contact, une douce lumiere s'eleva alors que les liens maitre/esclaves se nouaient.

-Que... Qu'est ce que... Pourquoi?

-Desormait je ne suis plus qu'à vos ordres maitre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du premier chapitre.

comme je le disait c'est ma premiere fic alors j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis c'est possible?

chibieyes implorants^^

merci


End file.
